Pandora's box
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: He sees her. But she cannot see him. He was with her half of her life, but she doesn’t know. Strangely, an accident brought her life into chaos. And he knew he’d do anything to see her smile again. CxR. R & R.
1. Chapter 1: Anemones

"**Pandora's Box"**

'**-naochie03-': I'm so SORRY! I was inactive for more than a 'few' weeks. I was grounded, to sum it up. Lame excuse I know, but they confiscated EVERYTHING! Every little gadget that I needed to keep me SANE! Anyways, here it is! Hope you like it!**

Summary: He sees her. But she cannot see him. He was with her half of her life, but she doesn't know. Strangely, an accident brought her life into chaos. And he knew he'd do anything to see her smile again. CxR. R & R.

Die – Normal POV

"Die"- Talking

* * *

"**Pandora's Box"**

**Chapter One: Anemones**

_Dull mornings and lonely nights_

_I'll walk the days with you_

_Let you live, laugh and see the bright lights_

_I'll keep my promise, I'll really do_

**-Stanza I**

Anemones.

White anemones.

Freshly bought and nicely wrapped in a pastel pink paper, he slowly made his way towards the front desk.

"Ah, Mr. Daemon isn't it?" the nurse kindly smiled at _him_, despite his odd appearance. The young man, around the youthful age of 17 or 18, meekly nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Room 201, 5th floor", she reminded him as she jotted down his name in the logbook.

He nodded again as he briskly walked towards his destination. His messy violet hair, which reached near to his waist, swayed as he hurried to the elevator.

_Ding._

_4__th__ floor._

The queer haired teen sighed impatiently and nervously. He watched long and hard at the number of floors on the top.

The doors opened and entered a young blonde woman with a small child. She smiled at the young man out of politeness. She pressed '8th floor'.

_Ding._

Curiously, the bright-eyed child stared at the man's unique, and not to mention rare, hair color. He giggled and tugged his mother's skirt. "Mama, look at that funny man's hair color! Its violet! Why is it so? Why not brown or yellow like the others?"

Embarrassed, the woman turned to her son. "Now, now…It isn't very nice to talk about other people", she scolded lowly to shush him up. The poor boy's expression quickly became crestfallen. "But...But M-mama!"

"Hush now."

Quietly listening to the pair, blood rushed to the young man's cheeks. Somewhat feeling sorry for the kid, he shyly smiled at his sad stare. "W-weird color right?" he pointed at his controversial hair.

To which, the boy's response was the pouting and trembling of his lower lip. The teen smiled at him encouragingly. "The young man is asking you a question sweetie", his mother told him gently. Timidly, the disappointed child peeked from the back of his mother.

The teen smiled again.

"Yes, it's pretty weird", the kid grinned suddenly. His mother, had shock evident on her face. She reprimanded him in a barely heard voice. But it was clear that her voice held humiliation and agitation.

"No, no…It's okay. It's kind of normal for me already" the teen interrupted, pitying the kid. "If you say so…But still…" the mother lightly nudged her son. Shamefacedly, the kid raised his head. "I'm sorry for being so rude…" he trailed off.

"It's okay."

After a few minutes of silence, the young mother noticed the bouquet of flowers he was holding. "Visiting someone?" she smiled.

_Ding. 5__th__ floor_, finally. Pausing, he turned to the blonde.

He smiled again, "Yes, a friend", and made his way out.

-------- -------- -------- -------- ---------

_Room 201._

Lifeless white walls matched with a white metal bed, a bedside table, a chair for the visitor, and a single bar-grilled window.

It was so…so…_dull_.

Very unfitting for a…hospital. It somewhat resembled an asylum or a prison. It was _very_ unhealthy.

Sighing, the violet haired guy made his way toward the bedside table noiselessly. He then removed the flowers and placed them unto the vase, adding a little bit life to the room.

Seeing that there was nothing else to be done, he proceeded to do his usual routine. He dragged the chair, making as little noise as possible, right next to the bed and sat on it. His unusual crimson colored eyes scanned the person sleeping next to him.

Rich, silky honey-blonde hair was messily drawled out on the pillow. Pale complexion, having no color at all…Closed eyes paired with heavy eye bags…healing bruises and patched up nasty cuts…Her lips were chalky and bloodless…

It was hard for his eyes to look away, but he managed. Glancing down her body, he swallowed back the guilt and the remorse he had. The girl's neck had a couple of scratches and her right arm and left leg were both in a cast. He remembered what those limbs looked like before they were casted.

Her right arm was twisted in a gruesome angle, while her left leg was bent in a harrowing way. More than a few broken ribs were identified. Her legs were full of marks; some were recovering, leaving scars. But the others were hard to remove. Through the thin hospital clothes she wore, he eyed at the ugly wound that was mending itself.

God help him. If only he could have saved her in time…If only…

Shaking his head to get rid of such gloomy thoughts, he forced out a weak smile at the fragile figure next to him.

Gingerly, he took her good hand and stroked it affectionately.

"Rosette", he whispered. "It's me Chrno."

To be honest, he kind of felt stupid for talking to a person who was in a state of comatose. But nevertheless, the doctor suggested doing this method. It might help her 'wake up', as he put it.

So devotedly, he came to visit her every single day of the week.

"Hey Rosette", he began in a clear voice, "do you remember the time when we were paired up as lab partners back in…the ninth grade?"

Chrno chuckled lightly. "Yeah. We were suppose to mix some chemicals before. But seeing as how excited you were", he chuckled again, "you mixed _all_ the chemicals that were laid on the table. Pouring one after another…" he lapsed into thought.

"I think you were competing with Anna at that time as to who would finish the experiment first", he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We did finish first…but it wasn't entirely _successful_."

And then he laughed, completely forgetting the present situation he was in. "You were sent to Sister Kate afterwards, with an entirely soot covered face. But in the end, you were still triumphant…Well, after a 'friendly' talk both with Sister Kate again and Anna in her office."

And then, reality dawned him. The poor guy waited for her to speak up or to laugh with him, but as he took one swift glance of the unfortunate form next to him, he frowned.

"Oh Rosette", he sighed lamentably, "I do wish that you'd open your eyes."

He waited and stared at the unconscious face.

Chrno sighed again. "For me Rosette", he whispered desperately, "for me please."

Another uneventful moment passed. Still, nothing.

What was wrong with him? He asked her the same thing every single day. He _begged_.

Heaving a sigh, Chrno passed a hand through his hair. The violet haired teen said nothing more and just held her hand in comfortable silence.

----- ------ ----- ----- ----- -----

"Chrno…" a gentle voice called him.

Wait…whose voice was that? It seemed so entirely familiar to him. "Chrno…"

Cracking one crimson eye open, he found a small albino girl staring back at him with the same colored eyes. She seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief, the girl smiled at him.

"Hey…"he greeted groggily. Chrno sat up and yawned, still not letting go of the blonde's hands. Apparently, the snow-haired girl watched with sad eyes.

"Seems like you've fallen asleep", she began the conversation as she laid out some snacks on the bedside table. Chrno rubbed his eyes and nodded meekly.

"Did the doctor…?" she trailed off. Unhappily, he shook his head. "No developments. If that's what you're asking Azmaria."

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence. "By the way, did you eat already? You look tired, Chrno."

He was. He was of it all. He just wanted to crawl under the sheets of his bed and sleep. But he _can't_. This situation was slowly eating him away. The gods were really testing him. But he wasn't a superhero; he didn't have any magical powers or a trusty sidekick.

He was just human.

"Nah, I'm fine", he grinned. _No, I'm not._ As if on cue, his stomached betrayed him. It growled rather loudly. The small girl, called Azmaria, sighed worriedly and scanned his face.

Embarrassment flooded his cheeks. "Uhm…I can explain…"

Sympathetically, Azmaria touched his cheek. He shivered, her hand was so cold. "Chrno", she whispered, "you need to rest." And then she frowned.

"No, what about---"

"Listen to yourself", she argued quietly, "you know Rosette wouldn't want you this way either. Of all the people, _y_o_u _yourself would know what would she have said, right?"

Bingo.

She was right, in all the points. Chrno perfectly knew that Rosette would chew his head off with over exaggerated concern and worry, to top it off; she would have forced him to rest while lecturing him on the same topic.

"Yeah…You're right."

He gave on long worried glance at the wounded person upon the bed. Chrno bit his lip, murmured some words in her ear, and gave her hand one last squeeze before he let go.

It was more than painful for Azmaria to watch the whole scene. She felt like she needed to help those two, and not just because of that, but because they were both very dear to her heart.

"Don't worry Chrno, I'm sure things would turn out for the better", she gave a reassuring smile. With hopeful eyes, Chrno smiled back.

"I sure hope so, Azzy. I feel so…_helpless_. If I could only…turn back…the time…" he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, "if only I was in time to _save_ her…"

Azmaria tried to fight back the tears. She took one of his hands into both of her own and squeezed it encouragingly. "It…It wasn't your fault Chrno. Everything happens for a reason."

The look on his face was clear that he was nonplussed, but he let it slide. Chrno picked up his jacket and started for the door when Azmaria saw Rosette's fingers twitched.

"Chrno!" she called out excitedly. "Chrno! Look! It's Rosette!"

With his heart on his mouth, he rushed back in an alarmed pace and stood next to the shaken girl at the side of the bed.

Sure it was, the blonde's fingers twitched again.

Chrno didn't know what to feel. He just prayed silently. Though he could feel Azmaria trembling slightly on his side.

And then it happened.

Slowly, ocean-blue eyes opened.

They seemed to focus directly at Chrno's crimson ones.

He had to use all of his will power to stop his self from hugging the confused girl on the bed. But the next words she said made his world crumble.

Lips dry and quivering, she spoke in a feeble voice.

"Who are you?"

* * *

'**-naochie03-': And done! Well, there you go! I know… a lot of questions, but sadly, you just have to wait for the upcoming chapters. I'll be focusing on this story for awhile, since I'm experiencing a writer's block on J.A.C. and W.H.C. So, sorry okay? Anyways, do review!**

**FINISHED: August 6, 2009**

**TIME FINISHED: 10: 40 PM**

**WHAT I'M WATCHING: NO RESERVATIONS…KUROSHITSUJI (-nosebleed-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragments of Memories

**'-naochie03-': here ya go!xD Reviews please. Oh,and do enjoy. :D  
**

* * *

"**Pandora's Box"**

**Chapter Two: Fragments of Memories**

_Don't worry and take it slowly,_

_I'll match my pace with yours_

_Keep your head high, I'll hang mine lowly_

_I'll be with you through better or worse_

**-Stanza II**

"I am…Rosette Christopher?" a bewildered blond girl pointed to herself, quite unsure.

Chrno nodded happily. He was glad that Rosette was alive, awake, and alright…But he didn't actually expect a grave outcome such as this.

"I am…around sixteen years old?"

"Yes."

"And I have amnesia because…of an accident in the head?"

Chrno smiled again. The doctor, Azmaria, and he decided that it was best for Rosette not to know the real reason behind her temporary mental disorder. Not until it came back by itself, of course. "Yes. You accidentally slipped and bumped your head on the edge of a table."

That was the 'reason'.

Rosette chuckled. "My, my. How stupid of me."

Instantly, his smile turned to a bitter one. His eyes narrowed a bit and his lips expressed a dark edge. _It wasn't your fault._ As he sat down observing her, he glumly remembered the discussion they had a moment ago.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Silently, the doctor closed the door behind him, leaving the newly woken patient with a nurse to check on her vital signs and such.

"I am glad that she has recovered from her coma. Out of all the patients with the same state, it is very rare for them to do so. Most of them would either directly pass away or wake up but suffer a much more painful disorder" the doctor nodded pleasantly.

Chrno and Azmaria both let out a sigh of relief.

"But then, how _did_ Rosette get amnesia anyway?" Azmaria inquired.

"When I performed the surgical operations on Ms. Christopher, I already thought that the chances were of high probability aside from the comatose", he cupped his chin in a thoughtful manner, "the most possible cause is because of the numerous critical injuries she received on the head."

"It resulted in a serious brain concussion which led to her state of coma", he explained. "It was to be expected that one of the outcomes of this damage is either retrograde amnesia or temporary blindness."

Chrno's heart gave a painful squeeze at a sudden thought.

He licked his dry lips due to nervousness. "H-how long will it take for her memories to come back?"

"W-will…Will it c-c-ome back?" Azmaria stuttered, clasping her hands against her chest tightly. The doctor placed his hand upon the young man's shoulders and smiled upliftingly.

"Who knows? Only time can tell. It can be for days, weeks, months, and rarely, years. You can help by jogging her memory…Do something that can make her remember who she was, I'm sure she will remember everything."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

A thin hand was waving in front of his face. "Hell-ooh?"

Surprised, the violet haired teen shook his head and smiled wistfully at the young blonde.

"You okay?" she asked blue eyes full of concern.

_How ironic. Amnesia or no amnesia, Rosette's still the same_. "Yeah, how about you? Are you hungry or anything?" he asked as he searched the grocery bag that Azmaria brought.

"Yup. Sleeping for a long time really made me hungry. Look at how thin I am! You must think that I'm just a walking skeleton in here!" Rosette shouted distressingly. She stared at her thin arm, legs, and other body parts.

Chrno laughed lowly. "That's partly true. What would you like to have?"

"What do you _have_?" she grinned. He looked again. "Well…A lot. We have some peanut-butter and jelly sandwich---homemade, chocolate chip cookies---homemade as well, cold slice of pizza, leftover salad and some bottled milk and a canned juice."

The spirited young woman grinned wider. "I'll take 'em all then."

That made the crimson eyed teen pause. "You aren't that serious are you?"

Rosette laughed, and then pouted."Of course I am! What? Think a girl like me can't eat all of those--", she winced suddenly. Dropping the packed biscuits, Chrno rushed to the grimacing girl at once. He touched her hand and checked for anything unusual.

"What's wrong?! Does it hurt? Where? Where? Show me", he frantically asked, eyes darting all over her body. Gasping in pain, Rosette lightly touched her arm and her stomach. "I'm…" she struggled to breathe, "…fine…"

"How can you be fine?! Look!" Chrno screeched, obviously distressed. "Maybe I should go and call the doctor…Or...or maybe just the nurse and let them check if you're fine while you go and lie back—"

A cold yet soft hand touched his gently. He froze and slowly glanced at the delicate owner. She was smiling weakly, but her eyes had the same strong and stubborn spirit in them. "Hey…" the blonde breathed with difficulty.

A warm kind of feeling bubbled inside Chrno. Just from one simple touch, a light connection between skin against skin, calmed his strained nerves. "Ssh…Feel better?"

"Hm-mm…" he exhaled into the touch. And then realization dawn him. The embarrassed teen flinched away from the contact, this made her giggle. "Ahem", he coughed. "You should better be resting now..."

"Sure", she placated him with her carefree attitude, "after eating, that is."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

A few days had passed, and things were finally turning out for the better. Slowly but surely, Rosette was healing. But for Chrno, something was still lacking…

There was something about her eyes…

Now and then, her eyes would flicker an unreadable emotion. But when you glance again, her eyes were dull and lifeless. You look at her; a smile was always plastered to her face. Her eyes however, tell another story. And they don't lie.

One day, the doctor suddenly called for Chrno. "Miss Christopher's recovery seems to be a promising result. Her wounds are healing and her bones are mending themselves back into shape."

Those were glorious words for the violet haired teen. He exhaled the breath he was just holding in all the while. "So, there's no problem anymore with her? It is guaranteed that she'll regain her memories?" he asked, hope written all over his face.

"The memories, no doubt about it, of course they will come back. But the progression of it, it depends on the actual patient. There is one thing I want Miss Christopher to do…"

"What is it?"

"Physical Therapy."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"One step…Yes that's it, and then another step…" the instructor directed as he supported Rosette's shoulders. Panting heavily, the girl gathered her strength once more and took another wobbly step. "Very good. I think that's enough for today—"

"No", she protested, "one more…Just one more please…"

"But you seemed tired and the doctor told me that—"

She snorted in an unlady like manner, "I don't care what he said!"

The instructor was surprised and observed his new patient. Her hair was covering her eyes, so he can't see what kind of expression she had on her face. But he sensed the stubbornness and the determination coming from her.

"…Fine. I give up", he sighed, scratching his head. "Once more then…Easy does it…"

Raising her head, she gasped for air. Beads of sweat falling down from her lovely yet agonized face. She wouldn't show how much it hurt though. How each step was killing her or how each breath made her chest ache as if her lungs were diminishing.

"I can…I can do this…I can do this…" she murmured, encouraging herself.

And she took another step, but then her foot suddenly bended sideways, and paired with the exhaustion, she collapsed down the floor with labored breathing.

"Miss Christopher?! Miss Christopher! Miss! Miss!" the trainer lightly shook her shoulders but to no avail. Rosette blacked out, her face expressing pain, agony, sadness—all rolled into one. "Somebody, please get me the doctor. Yes nurse, please do."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Blue-eyes opened weakly, blinking. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling. And then she felt a warm thing holding her hand.

Glancing to her right, she saw that it was a tanned hand. It looked smooth, and it _felt_ smooth. But there were a lot of little cuts and scratches that were seen. Her eyes trailed upwards, to its owner. His head was resting on a free spot next to her hand.

His violet hair was messy, clearly stating that he was restless and he had lack of sleep when he was still awake. She became still and listened to the sounds…

All she could hear were the ticking of the clock, her low breathing, and his light snoring.

The patient closed her eyes and cherished the sounds. She was _so_ scared. She couldn't remember what happened. She couldn't remember anything. If she tried, her head aches and her body reminded her of the limitations she had.

But then, being an optimistic person, she promised herself that if she _ever_ couldn't find her past anymore, she would start making new ones.

Yes, new ones with this sweet and thoughtful violet haired stranger who was sleeping soundly next to her.

"Hmm…Rosette…"the violet teen mumbled in his sleep. Shell-shocked, the girl' eyes flew wide open. What did he mean by that? Why would he mumble her name in his sleep? What was their relationship anyway?

Again, her heart beat frantically. And millions of questions surged in her head. Questions that she couldn't shake off—or forget. Questions that kept on pestering her until she had enough.

Before she realized it, her hands were trembling.

"Hmm…mmm?" Chrno stirred. Groggily, his crimson red eyes opened. Although his face expressed immediate concern. "What's wrong?"

Warm tears fell from her eyes. Pain and confusion were written all over her face. But she bit her lip to prevent any sound from escaping.

"Rosette? Ssh…What's wrong? Does anything hurt?" he quickly sat up, whispering soothing words into her ear as he stroked her hands lovingly. "Hush now…Ssh…"

Through her blurry vision, she looked at the person comforting her. To distract herself from the pain that she felt, she observed him. Tangled, messy violet hair cascading his tanned face. Half-opened eyes with dark bags underneath them, messy clothes…

This person looked like he had been through a more painful experience than she had.

Leaving his hand on hers, his free hand went up to her face and carefully wiped her tears away. "Now, now. Don't cry, crying makes you look ugly", he tried to joke. Lips still quivering, Rosette nodded and sniffled.

Suddenly, realization hit her hard. If she felt that it hurt so much about not having to remember anything, what about those people connected to her? What would they have felt?

"I'm…I'm sorry…"she murmured.

Chrno froze. His eyes tightened. What could she have said that possibly made him angry? "It…It wasn't your fault okay?" he said in a pained voice. "You…You have _no_ reason to say you're sorry…"

"So, please…Please…don't", he begged as he leaned his head against her hand.

Rosette nodded. "Is…Is there…anything you might…might possible want to…do?" Chrno asked. She nodded again, still hiccupping.

"I…I want to walk…"

Instantly, he looked like as if he was going to protest. So, the blonde beat him first.

"Please…Just for awhile…Some fresh air would do me good…" she explained, trying to get her voice back to normal. Running his hand through his hair, Chrno sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was in the middle of autumn, where yellow orange leaves fell so freely from the trees. The air was crisp and bitter. Signaling the oncoming of winter.

Pushing the wheelchair slowly, Chrno walked leisurely as he admired the scenery before him. "So, where would you like to go?"

Rosette shrugged. "I don't know. Some place. Anywhere?"

He casted suspicious eyes towards her. "Don't tell me that you just wanted to get out from the hospital, now did you?" She grinned. "Maybe."

"You don't like being cooped up for too long anyways", he shrugged. Rosette laughed. "That's right. Now take me to an _uh_-some place please."

"I know this one place. And we're heading towards it right now."

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Fields and fields of flowers. Red ones, blue, yellow; all the colors might've been there. "Wow…" she gasped. "Where are we?"

"We're at the back of the hospital building. The garden", he explained indifferently as he helped Rosette stand up. "Whoop see Daisies… Good. Tell me if you're tired already okay? And if you feel funny or anything", he reminded her as he supported her by the waist and by the shoulder.

"Sure, sure" was all she could reply albeit carelessly. They walked together in harmony and they took their time. But what bothered him most was that Rosette was walking with her head bowed low. He wasn't use to such sights.

"How can you enjoy the sights when you're staring at the ground?" he cupped her chin and raised it up a little. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "There, see? So beautiful."

Rosette blushed. "Idiot."

And they walked in silence, slowly of course. The fragile girl went towards the flowers and touched them delicately. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"I…I…I kept dreaming…about this…_boy_", she began, "he's…blonde like me…but his eyes…are lighter…I've always dreamed about him ever since…I…_woke up_."

"Is it possible that…I know him?" she whispered to herself.

Chrno's eyes narrowed. He felt his fist clenched and those words…Those words made his blood boil. He didn't even notice that his grip tightened.

"Ow...HEY! You're hurting me!"

Shocked, the lad immediately released his hold and she was about to stumble forward when he caught her just in the nick of time. The blonde glared at the man.

"Uhm…I'm sorry?"

**WHACK!**

"OW!" Rosette rubbed her arms and her hands.

"Rosette!"

* * *

'**-naochie03-': And done! Please review! Sorry for the late update!**

**Watching: Yukan Club. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Season of Hydrangeas

"**Pandora's Box"**

'**-naochie03-': Thank you to all those who reviewed! This'll have a lil' bit o' drama.**

Die- Normal POV

"Die"-Talking

**Disclaimer: Once again, since I was born, I never owned Chrno Crusade.**

* * *

"**Pandora's Box"**

**Chapter Three: Season of Hydrangeas**

_I'll paint pictures with my words_

_And show them all to you_

_I'll make it lively when you're bored_

_Change you're old world to something new_

**-Stanza III**

Where was that bastard?

His eyes darted left and right.

Where was he?! That…That…That _monster_.

Finally, after searching alongside with her for four years… and then alone for six months…Yes, that was how long Rosette was in a state of coma. He finally…_finally_ got some information about him. If you're asking who 'he' was, this was none other than the person who caused Rosette's pain and suffering.

The violet haired teen continued to walk in a brisk manner while his memory seemed to repeat the whole scene again and again in his mind.

'_Chrno', Azmaria began, 'a-ano…S-s-he's here…'_

_Chrno raised a quizzical brow. That ill-tempered woman somewhat held a grudge against him, even though he didn't know the reason why. So thus, he was surprised as to why in the world will she come to see him, the _least_ of all people._

_And then, _she_ came in, wearing those expensive outfits of hers._

_She threw a folder across the desk. 'I have some information about the boy you were looking for…'_

_Crimson eyes widened._

It was _his_ entire goddamned fault. If he wasn't so pathetic…if he didn't have to involve Rosette…Maybe…Just maybe, he would've forgiven him.

But hey, this wasn't a fairy tale with a happy ending after all.

Amongst the crowd of people, one particular head caught his eye.

Blonde.

But a lighter shade than Rosette's.

Chrno didn't know what came over him. He thought he might've been possessed by an evil spirit or something. But as soon as he saw that unforgettable hair color, his vision darkened and his blood boiled in his ears.

"YOU!" He shouted as he pointed at the head. He didn't care that a lot of people were throwing him weird glances and odd looks. He didn't care about them at all.

That person stiffened. The crimson eyed teen thought that he might've been able to remember his voice. Chrno scoffed inwardly. Damn. He _should_.

Slowly, the head turned. Pale skin, matched with startled sky blue eyes.

Yup. It was him alright.

And as soon as he saw Chrno's unique violet hair color, and his furious crimson eyes—which darkened, he ran as fast as he could. The boy ran as if he was hanging on for dear life. Well, if he was hanging, Chrno was fighting for it on the other hand.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as the teen sprinted towards his target.

The pair dashed down the streets as if they were on a hunt. The blonde teen pushed people out of his way and even pushed down boxes and garbage cans just to block his pursuer. Unfortunately, nothing could stop him.

He kept on running and turned left down an alley, thinking it was a shortcut to another street. But to his bad luck, it was actually a dead end. The boy stiffened as he heard soft stealthy footsteps of the alley way. He refused to turn around.

"You…"Chrno growled menacingly. The enraged teen walked towards him and roughly turned his shoulders so he could look at him straight in the eye. "You bastard!"

Panic and fear was written in the younger man's face. "P-p-please don't-t hurt-t me!" he whimpered like a scared dog, using his arms to shield his face as Chrno pulled him by the collar.

Hurt? Hurt him? The violet haired teen sneered tauntingly inside.

What about the things he did to Rosette all those times? The heart-breaking sadness in her eyes whenever her goal in life would be mentioned…How she looked when he saw her laying half-dead on the street?

Hurt?

What about _him_?

Gathering all of his power in his right fist, he pulled the collar tighter and punched him squarely in the jaw. It sent the boy flying down the narrow way and hit the empty boxes that were found in the corner. Blood trickled down the boy's nose.

Angrily, Chrno approached the injured boy and pulled him harshly by the collar. "_Fuck_ you", the teen cussed poisonously even though he wasn't usually like this. "Damn you to the deepest depths of hell wherein you could rot the fuck I don't give a damn."

The blonde boy groaned and opened his eyes weakly. "Please…Please…I…I didn't do anything wrong…" he whispered.

"Didn't _do_ anything wrong?" Chrno laughed bitterly. "Why did you leave her then at that time? You're a man aren't you? Why didn't you do anything to protect her?!" he twisted it cruelly. The younger one gasped in pain.

Tears were pouring from the boy's eyes. "I…was frightened alright?"

Chrno was astonished. Dumfounded. For two full minutes he blankly stared at the boy. And then his whole face darkened. He raised his tanned hand once again, the boy waited for the painful impact on his face. But surprisingly, none followed.

He meekly opened an eye.

The violet haired teen shoved him backwards and turned away with a disgusted face. He stood up and dusted his clothes.

"I don't want to hit you again", he murmured quietly, "you're even _too_ pathetic to hit. Such a waste of energy." And then, he stared at the shocked boy with solemn eyes.

"Scared? You're really selfish aren't you? You're the worst. You're even worse than the lowest scum in here. A piece of trash has even more value than you are", Chrno began in a cool voice. "Your sister had been faithfully looking for you for what? _Four_ years."

"Then one night, the two of you saw one another, you were in some sort of trouble, and then you point her for them and flee for your life. Like I said, _disgusting_", he snorted.

Silence overcame the both of them. That until it was broken by the sudden sobbing and hiccupping of the younger man on the ground. Chrno watched him with sorrowful eyes. He sighed heavily.

"…sorry…" the violet haired teen's ears perked up at that word.

"What?"

"I said I'm so sorry", the boy sobbed, "you're right. Right about everything! I was selfish…reckless…stupid…She…I….Gods…I'm so sorry…I wanted to die…My conscience was eating me away…" he confessed between hiccups.

Chrno's eyes softened. He breathed an exasperated sigh.

"Don't tell that to me", the teen whispered shamefacedly. The blonde raised his head to gaze at him with tearful eyes. "Tell that to your sister."

And with a pout, he offered a hand to the surprised but happy boy.

---x---

They were blue.

Blue like her eyes. He would always remember that.

He touched at the petals with a delicate finger. They felt so smooth too…

"Hydrangeas", a suspicious voice had broken his reverie. "These?" he touched them again, just to make sure. The tanned teen behind him nodded. "It symbolizes repentance and apology."

The boy blushed as Chrno glanced at him skeptically. "Joshua, there's no need to be embarrassed. Just pick it out and we'll go straight ahead."

Joshua, as he was called, nodded embarrassedly and gave the bouquet to the violet haired teen. He fumbled with it clumsily and Chrno delicately passed it to the flower shop owner. She was an elderly woman in her 50s. The shop owner smiled at him kindly.

"You're here again boy?" she laughed. Chrno smiled back. "Yes, these here hydrangeas grow beautifully huh?" he inquired. Joshua was a bit surprised. Here again? What did she mean? That Chrno was a frequent customer?

"Why of course they are! Here you go then. Oh, and I'm sure that whoever it is that you're giving those flowers to are, she's very happy", she added affectionately. The teen gave her a sad smile. "Yup. I do hope that she notices them soon."

When Chrno left the shop, Joshua took this moment to ask the lady one question that had been nagging his mind. "Excuse me…" he mumbled shyly. The lady turned to him and beamed.

"Why, hello dear. Do you need any help or anything?"

"Uhm…No…No thank you. I was just going to ask one question. That…That customer, the one with an odd hair color…"

"The violet one?"

"Yes. Does he come here often?"

The elderly lady smiled at him with gentle eyes. "Every single day, dearie. Rain or shine. Every single day. I think that there is no man more devoted and loving as him."

---x---

There was something wrong with him at that exact moment.

He was _supposed _to be happy. He was _supposed_ to be excited for her, seeing that she would finally be able to reach that one thing she desperately tried to find ever since four years ago.

But no…Instead, he felt…bitter and…resentful.

"Go", Chrno monotonously commanded the trembling boy."But…But I can't!" The blonde's body quivered as he looked at him with pleading eyes. The violet haired teen sighed exasperatedly.

He rolled his eyes. Gods, this boy was so pathetic.

"Never mind that. You won't know unless you try. Now go!" He pushed him inside forcefully. And then, he himself entered the room to be on guard in case their happy little reunion didn't go smooth as planned.

Rosette's head instantly jerked towards their direction, as if she was waiting for both of them to arrive. Azmaria was there too, she agreed to take care of the girl for the time being while Chrno was on his little…quest.

The albino girl came up next to Chrno and smiled. "You're really kind Chrno."

The violet haired teen went slightly red, but he waved the comment off in an indifferent manner.

"Nonsense, Rosette was finding him for a _very_ long time. And since she got amnesia…I'm sure that she'll has at least one memory to come back to her", he explained in a gloomy voice.

Azmaria bit her lip as she watched the man next to her smile sadly. "You…You must've really loved her huh?"

Instantly, Chrno's cheeks flamed red. His eyes averted to another direction and said nothing.

---x---

Joshua approached the hospital bed with careful steps, afraid that the sounds he was making would wake the fragile person up. Fear filled him at that instant moment.

Every step he took, another question entered his head. What if she was angry at him? What if she didn't forgive him? What if she didn't acknowledge his presence at all?

But the worst question was…"What if she didn't remember him at all?"

Tears began to well up in his eyes once again. He didn't even notice that he was already right in front of her bed. He didn't even notice that a pair of big blue eyes was sadly watching his morose expression.

And when he did, they stared at one another.

After what seemed like a long moment, slowly—_carefully_, Rosette wrapped her hand around Joshua's.

Then Joshua _knew_—he just _knew_….

He knew that everything was alright again.

_His_ Rosette smiled at him and began stroking his hand in silence. Joshua prepared for that moment. He was prepared for all the unanswered questions, for all the explanations, and for all the repentance.

But somehow…Somehow…

The words got stuck in his throat.

"I love you, Joshua."

That did it. He exploded.

Bitter and angry tears strolled down his light blue eyes as he held his big sister's hand tighter, slowly holding it with both of his hands. He leaned in closer and just…_cried._

"I'm so sorry Rosette…I'm so sorry", he chanted the sentences again and again like some kind of mantra. "I love you too Rosette, I'm sorry, I love you, thank you Rosette…"

And then Rosette just smiled as she closed her eyes.

She tried to comfort her younger brother by stroking his head and squeezing his hand encouragingly. Saying to forget the past, forget the scars, and move forward to the future.

Yes, yes. All the sins were forgiven.

Despite their current situation, Rosette can't help but feel…_lucky_.

She didn't know why, but she felt like she owed it to a person.

And sadly, she couldn't remember who.

Pushing that thought to the back of her head, she smiled wider this time. There was a peaceful feeling in her heart right now.

Yes, yes.

Everything would be alright again.

Everything would be alright _soon_.

* * *

'**-naochie03-': DONE! Sorry for the late update! Reviews please! 3**

**Now watching: Kiss Twice, Kiss me Deadly—Alice Nine. **


End file.
